


Cruel/Fate

by dj21



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fate, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, fate/stay night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj21/pseuds/dj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regardless, having fun, suffering, seeing the sights and eventually having our own happily ever after. That’s the future in store for us."<br/>Twenty-five years have passed since the destruction of the Holy Grail and the end of the Holy Grail wars. Shirou and Rin have set up a peaceful life for themselves and their daughter, Mariya. Until the fateful day when the two are thrown back into the Grail war along with their daughter. With new and old alliances, they must fight to end the Grail wars once and for all.  <br/>(Follows UBW route. There will be spoilers and some tie-ins from the rest of the Fate series. Including servants not featured in the anime. Also original characters, mostly minor ones, some cannon/oc paring in later chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fate series fan fiction.  
> Follows UBW route. There will be spoilers and some tie-ins from the rest of the Fate series. Including servants not featured in the anime. Also original characters, mostly minor ones, some cannon/oc paring in later chapters.  
> Please read and enjoy! Constructive feed back welcome!

  The Tohsaka family. One of the strongest mage families to exist in the last two hundred years, it is also one of the three mage houses to craft the Holy Grail and fight for the it. Each member to fight in the great Grail War fought with grace and dignity, never once resorting to ill trickery as other masters had chosen to. The Tohsaka's fought only to obtain the Grail in order to reclaim what was thought to be rightfully theirs, they had no need for its wish. Decades of fighting and there was never a victor, no one was ever worthy enough to wield the Holy Grail's power. But those days are over now. The war came to an end when my mother and father fought in the war putting it to an end. They did not win the war and gain the Grail's wish, they destroyed it. My whole life they would tell me how it was no holy object like it's legend says, it is cursed and can only bring destruction.

  My parents worked for years with the Mage's Association to see that the Grail Wars would never return. My mother, Rin Tohsaka, stayed on with the Clock Tower to work under Lord El-Melloi II to work on taking apart the Greater Grail. While my father, Shirou Emiya set out to help others in pursuit of his ideals, though mother would often join him to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. It was when mother learned of her pregnancy with me, father stopped his travels and returned to his home in Japan to make a life for the three of us. Mother lessened her time with the Clock Tower, only going back to London on some occasions. Together they worked to make sure a peaceful life waited for their daughter, Mariya Tohsaka.

  Spitting image of my mother with the eyes and ideals of my father, at seventeen my magical abilities surpass my mother's and father's when they were my age. The number of magic circuits that run through my body is near impossible, the Mage's Association has yet to find any other mage in their records that match my count. Mother acted as my teacher for magic, teaching me the Tohsaka family's special gem magic. On occasion father would teach me projection magic, mother was impressed with how quickly I picked it up saying that I would be able to surpass father's own projection ability. Everything I learned was preparing me to take on the Tohsaka family crest. The crest currently lies within my father, mother had given it to him during their time in the grail war, without it father says he would never have been able to win his final battle. That was the first detail about their war that they had ever shared with me.

  I would often ask them to tell me about the Holy Grail War. Obviously they never wanted to share, saying it was not some bed time story. Eventually they came to realize that I would never stop asking and that it would be best if I were to know the dangers of the Holy Grail. So on my tenth birthday after my evening magic lessons mother and father sat down with me in my room. Slowly, they told me everything. Starting with mother's elaborate preparations and fathers utter cluelessness on the war. They told me of their summoning of their servants, how mother had worked to summon the Saber class servant only to summon Archer and father accidentally summoned Saber. Those two were their greatest allies, even when it seemed that Archer was not. Mother continued on with the Lancer servant who unexpectedly joined them and saved her life. I sat silently, listening to what they had to say and held on to every word. I learned the identities of the heroic spirits, even the true identity of Archer. That was what shocked me the most, father reassured me that he would not follow that path because he had mother and me. They ended with the Grail's destruction and looked at me.

I was crying.

 I was crying for the heroic spirits who were forced to fight when they were at peace, I cried for those mages who had no place fighting in the war that they would only die in and I cried out of fear. The fear that I too would be forced into a god forsaken war for the Holy Grail, I didn't want to take another's life. Mother assured me that the Grail would never return.

"Saber destroyed it, with the holy sword Excalibur." Mother had said, holding me close, "Lord El-Melloi II and I made sure of it.

 That night they stayed with me while I slept. Before I fully drifted off father turned to me. He gave me his word that he would never allow the Grail to harm me and that no masters, or servants would ever lay their hands on me. I asked how he could ever promise such a thing.

"Because Mariya, I'm a hero of justice." He answered. Mother didn't like it when he called himself that, I now understood why. Still, it brought me a sense of comfort to hear him say it. "And because you are my precious daughter. Your mother and I will never let you know harm."

 The next time that we visited London they took me to Glastonbury so I could visit Saber and King Arthur's tomb. I brought her lilies and gave her my thanks for protecting my parents, and for destroying the Holy Grail. Mother once again assured me the Grail will never return and Father promised again, he would protect me if it ever did.

 It was eight years later when his promise would be put to the test. When I would be chosen as one of seven masters to fight in the Sixth Holy Grail War.


	2. Happy Birthday

_A grave of a long forgotten king and hero. I've been to this place many times before with mother and father outside of my dreams, and many times lost in them. This is Saber's tomb, the final resting place of the legendary King Arthur. Everything is calm. The grass shifts like waves in the breeze and slowly pushes clouds across the blue sky. That's how this place is supposed to be, peaceful, the perfect place for her to rest after all the troubles life had given her. This is my reminder that I do not need to fear the Grail. Suddenly, the breeze turns into a violent wind that rips the grass from the earth and pulls black clouds to block out the light. The ground before me crumbles and out of it a giant golden chalice rises high up into the sky, The Holy Grail. I stare at it, as it is the most terrifying sight that has ever appeared before me. It calls out to me, calling for me to accept it, calling me to fight. An agonizing pain shoots through my chest, causing me to fall and kneel before it. The back of my right hand burns, slowly the cursed red markings form, a barbed cross with a crown, encircled by a halo. Black liquid starts to spill over the edges of the Grail and falls to the earth, I try to fight it but it smothers me -"Mariya"_

"Mariya, wake up." A calm voice breaks me out of the nightmare.

 Slowly I open my eyes, only to be met with a matching golden pair staring back at me. My father sits crouched at the side of my bed gripping my hand, he looks exhausted almost like he's just woken up and his hair is still not brushed. He loosens his grip on my hand, allowing me to prop myself up on my elbows. "I'm sorry father, did I wake you?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles, "No, I've been up for a while now. Your mother has already left for the Clock Tower." I sit up straight, "She left? I thought she was coming with us today."

"Yes, she was... But something came up and she had to..." He scratched his forehead trying to think of an excuse.

"It's okay. I know if it's the Clock Tower it has to be something that needs careful attention." I give him a half smile, I was a little disappointed but I didn't want to worry father.

"Yes." He whispers and knits his brows, "But don't worry you'll see her tonight. I promise you."

"Okay."

"Get some more rest. I'll keep your breakfast warm." He helps me to lay back down and lightly brushes my bangs off my face. Before leaving, he took a slim black case out of his pocket and puts it on my dresser, "Happy Birthday Mariya."

  Sighing, I close my eyes and open them again to stare blankly at the ceiling. I should be used to nightmares by now, especially that one. I've been having nightmares, like this ever incentive I could remember my dreams. They were never the normal nightmares that others would have, mine would always be so violent, often times I'd watch people fall on battle fields. There would be fire, clashing swords, gunshots and a sinister black shadow that would always be smirking. Sometimes I think I can see the Holy Grail there too, that's what brings the terrors, at least that's what I believe. I sigh again and push myself back up, there's no point in just laying here so I decide to get dressed before getting some breakfast.

 I get out of bed and comb my finger through my hair, it's been easier to take care of since I cut it short. I strip out of my night dress and change into my favorite black dress and pull on a dark red cropped jacket. I apply a light layer of makeup before sitting back down to pull on my stockings. Standing back up I look over myself in the mirror, readjust my jacket and smooth out any wrinkles in my dress. I'm about ready to go when I notice the black case in the corner of my eye, 'that's right, his present'. I trace my fingers across the leather material, wedging my nail in the opening and the case pops open. I gasp, it's father's pendant that mother had used on him long ago. I take the necklace out of its case and watch the red jewel sparkle in the sunlight. Smiling, I undo the clasp and put it around my neck.

I find him in the kitchen washing his and mother's dishes. I come up behind him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you father, I love it." "I'm glad." He chuckles, "Now sit, eat, then we can get going." He gestures over to the table where a steaming bowl of tamago gohan sits.

 I have a seat in front of the bowl and bow my head, "Thank you for the food." It's a simple breakfast, not like the ones we enjoy back in Fuyuki but I enjoy it the same. I sit peacefully eating, I also wonder why mother had left so early. She originally said that she was off from the Clock Tower today and could come and visit Saber with us. Sighing, I push around the rice so it can soak up some more egg before taking another bite. I open my mouth to take one last bite when- Crash - I drop my spoon and knock over the bowl, spilling the last bit of food. My head shot up to look at father. He stood frozen at the sink, eyes locked on the back of his hand. He starts to tremble. "F-father? Are you okay?"

 Slowly he turns his head to me, his eyes are wide and full of fear. He blinks slowly and takes a deep breath, "Uh.. I-err. " quickly he pulls the wash towel over his hand, "It's just a cut. No need to worry about it. Uh" He looks around frantically for a moment before opening a cabinet and pulling out a slim bottle. "Here, your potion. You drink and I'll go clean up. Then we'll go. How does that sound?" He speaks quickly and puts the bottle I front of me. Before I could answer or question him, he nods, "Good, good. Uh, also Mariya, where is your cell phone?"

"On the counter, right next to you." I say calmly. He laughs in response and leaves with it to clean his cut. I watch him leave and blink a few times, that was strange. Father never cut himself before when cooking, he's never even broken a dish. Thinking about it more, mother was also acting strange when she came back yesterday. As soon as she walked in the door, she pulled father off to the study to speak with him. I shrug it off and swish the silvery liquid in the bottle.

 I hate having to take this potion. Its bitter taste and oily texture always make me gag, but I have no choice. Removing the top of the bottle I bring it up to my lips and drink. I need to take it or my mana levels will be out of control. Mother devolved the potion back when I was younger after discovering that my body is 80% magic circuits, the highest count on the Mages Association's record. Somehow I had managed to open that many before I turned ten. The potion prevents me from opening or creating any more circuits along with keeping my mana levels even. I get up to put the potion bottle back in its place and my dishes in the sink. There were no knives or anything that father could have cut his hand on.

"Are you ready to go?" He renters the kitchen with his hand wrapped in a bandage. He hands me my phone.

I nod and slip on a pair of heeled boots that matched my jacket and wait for him the door.

  He takes a small picnic basket out of the fridge and leads the way outside the apartment building and onto the streets of London. Together we wait and board the bus to Glastonbury, we were going to visit Saber at King Arthur's tomb. It's not a typical place to celebrate a birthday, but long ago when I first visited her I promised that anytime I was in England I would. It was my way of thanking her for keeping my parents safe in the Grail War. The two hour ride was a quiet one, I look out the window watching the fields as we passed while father stared straight ahead. He kept tightening his grip on the handle of the picnic basket each time we went over a bump, when the bus stops suddenly he just about breaks the handle in two. I look at him, shocked, he's never been so tense before. He whispers something and a small blue light traces over the handle, fusing it back together. He forces a small smile, I notice his banged hand and can barely make out little traces of red. I reach out to it, but he pulls away and stuffs his hand in his pocket, I puff out my cheeks in annoyance and look back to the window. Halfway through the ride my phone starts ringing, father takes it before I can check the contact, it was mother though. I know because he answered in English, they always speak English when they want to hide something from me, knowing that it's the only thing I fail in. Still, I try to listen in, other than the common pronouns I'm able to pick up the word 'command', it came up multiple times. By the time he hangs up we arrive at the tomb, we are the only ones to get off the bus, 'that's strange. We make our way to our regular spot, underneath a large tree that sits just on the edge of the field that overlooks the ruins of the tomb. We set up our picnic and sit quietly enjoying the food that father had prepared. It was painfully awkward though, normally he would tell stories and we'd laugh together. Now he was tense, absent mindedly staring at the ruins in front of him. I sigh and stand up, stretching my legs.

"I'm going to say hi." I mutter before walking off. It's surprisingly warm out today, I think to myself, winter is starting soon. As I walk I'm able to notice that there are no one else was around, usually there are tourists everywhere, most want to visit the grave of the famous king. "Nothing about today is right." I say looking at the ground, the grass is all brown and the little white flowers that bloom have dried up. I kneel down and take some of the dried flowers in my hand, "Saber, I'm worried about my parents. Something is wrong, I can feel it." I confess. I sit there for a while alone, father never joined me, I look over to where we sat to see him packing up. Something must have come up with mother. I sigh, "Well Saber, I'll see you next time. But before I go," I hold my hand out over the grass and whisper, "Trace."

 A soft green light admitted from my hand and spread over the tomb, slowly, little white flowers pushed their way through the earth and opened up. "That should last until the first snow. Good bye Saber." I whisper as I stand back up.

 Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my head and I fall back down, clutching the sides of my head. The sky flashes from blue to red in my eyes and the wind became violent, swirling around me. I opened my mouth to call for help, but nothing comes out. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head to the sky. _It's a dream, It's a dream._ I open my eyes and I am met with dark red skys. _No, No, No._ I look back down to the ground and try to catch my breath. I start to feel a burning sensation on the back of my hand. Shaking I bring my hand into view, no. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Mariya! Snap out of it!"

Slowly I open my eyes again and look up, father is kneeling beside me with a concerned look on his face. The sky is blue again, and the wind is calm. _Was it all in my head?_ To be sure I turn my hands over in my lap to see the backs.

"No." father barely breathes.

Burned onto the back of my right hand, in dark red, a barbed cross with a crown, encircled by a halo.

~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up coming chapters will be longer.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Command Seals

  Father reacts before I can fully process what had happened, he pulls my hand to the ground and starts rubbing the markings with dirt and grass. I watch him and remain silent, even when his desperate act starts to hurt, eventually he stops trying to erase the marks and looks at me, he’s crying. I’ve never known my father to cry, he has never had a reason to cry. I look back down at the markings on my hand, I opened my mouth to ask, but I already knew the answer. I was hoping I was wrong, I’m sure he was hoping the same thing. “Father,” I say weakly.  
  
He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes, “Command seals.”  He brushes a thumb over them, removing some of the dirt.  
  
My gaze moves from  my Command seals to the wrapping on father’s hand, “And yours?”  
  
   He stiffens, then reluctantly releases my hand to unwrap his. “I was hoping to never see these again.” Stained on his left hand where his own Command seals, tribal markings that appear to form a sword, very different from my own.  “I keep thinking it's just an illusion like other times, but no matter how many times I close my eyes, they are still there.” Father makes his hand into a tight fist.  
  
"What about Mother?” I breathe, "Does she?"  
  
“Yes.  She does." Father nods, "Hers were the first to appear." 

 

"I can't believe it."  This isn't supposed to be happening, this can’t be happening. I stare at our branded hands, “You promised I’d never have to see these.”   
  
He takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes, “I know” He takes my hand in his and holds tightly, “I also promised to protect you no matter what.”   
  
I give a small nod. Yes, I have to place my trust in the father. “What happens now?”  
  
“Now, we go to the Clock Tower. We find Rin and work everything out.” He helps me to my feet and embraces me, “Everything will be alright.”  
  
   With his arm around me he leads the way back to the entrance of the park, where a black car with tinted windows was waiting for us. As we approached a Clock Tower agent came around from the other side and open the door for us, father hesitates for a moment before helping me into the back seat and taking his own seat on the passenger side. The Clock Tower agent sped off down the road, we remained silent for the ride, father kept his eyes forward ignoring the agent’s stares. Normally I can always tell what father is thinking, but with this he’s doing a good job of hiding it, I know he must be furious, he has every right to be, he's already fought in a Grail war and was promised he would never have to again. Mother has to be feeling the same way, she worked so hard to abolish the war, Melloi too, was he's also chosen? Is the Grail taking revenge on all that had survived? That would make sense, all the mages the ever fought in the war never made it out alive, but then why choose me? I have no purpose to be in the war, I never wanted to fight, I wasn't trained for this and I have no wish for the Grail. I wonder if they are scared. They've done all this before, they know what to expect and how to win.  
  
   I look back down at my command seals, maybe I can summon my servant then use all three up, then I'd be out of the war. I'll never be out of the war as long as my parents are still fighting. I look back up and we are back at the Clock Tower. Father opens my door and helps me back out of the car and we follow the agent in, he leads through hallways and past classrooms until we reach an office.  
  
“This is the Director’s office. Emiya you will come with me, your daughter will be fine waiting her.” The agent speaks suddenly.  
  
Father tightens his grip on my shoulder, “I’m not leaving her alone. Where ever I'm going she can come along.” He practically growls at him.  
  
“Please Emiya, this a request of Tohsaka.”  
   
“Rin requested this?” He questions, the agent nods, “Fine, Mariya-”  
  
“Don't worry father.” I sit on a nearby windowsill, "I will be right here.”  
  
   With a quick nod, he lets me go and follows the agent down the hall, I watch the, as they turn and disappear down another hall. I let out a sigh and fall back against the window, meeting at the director’s office? I don't like this, I bet mother is feeling the same way, if we are meeting with him that must mean that the Clock Tower is involved with all of this. Right? Loud footsteps echo out from the other end of hall, distracting me from my thoughts. I keep my head down and wait for them to pass me by, then the echoing of the steps come to a stop and a familiar voice speaks, "Mariya?"

  
I whip my head around to see Lord El Melloi II standing before me, one hand on his hip and the other holding his cigarette. He had a sour expression on his face.  
  
"Velvet!" I exclaimed, turning my body to face him.  
  
His brow twitched in annoyance, "What did I say about calling me by that name here?"  
  
I bow my head apologetically, though I keep a small smile on my lips, "Sorry, El Melloi"  
  
"Lord." He mumbles takings drag from his cigarette. "What are you doing here anyway kid? The Director only called those-" He pauses, putting his cigarette back in his mouth, he extends both hands to me, "Let me see."  
  
I look at his hands, then back up to his face, with the cigarette in his teeth like that his expression looks more ticked off than normal. Hesitating, I give him my hand, "I've been chosen."  
  
"Tch" He takes my hand in his and runs his thumb over my command seals, "Real deal huh?"  
  
"What about you?" I ask taking back my hand.  
  
Melloi takes another drag of the cigarette before he hold out his own hand, "Same ones as the first time I fought." He brings his cigarette to his lips once more, "Though back then I chose to fight." His command seals resembled a sword with a large outstretched wing on each side.   

I watch him, his face went from annoyed to sullen.  "You, me and my parents being chosen." I whisper, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It means we have a pretty solid  alliance." he scoffs. I narrow my eyes at him and he shrugs, "Fate is cruel."  
  
Fate is cruel? I look back down at my lap and sigh. "The four of us, all fighting in this war really makes me sick. "  
  
Melloi looks down the hall, then immediately turns away, " Speaking of feeling sick."  
  
"Oh Lord El Melloi II!" A woman's voice echoes loudly through the hall.  
  
   Luviagelita Edelfelt. I shudder in disgust, she is an overly flashy and annoying woman that never stops flirting with father. Some of my hatred towards her is taken from Mother's but she deserves it, she was in support of the Grail war, she wanted to continue the bloodshed and have the Grail  for herself. No one should hold the Grail, especially not Luvia.  
  
"Lord Melloi, _I was hoping to run into you_. All that's happened, i _t's truly, something? Isn't it_?” Luvia speaks in English,  I only understand a few of her words.  
  
Melloi brings his cigarette to his lips once more, " _That's one way to say it_." he sends a puff of smoke In her direction and turns to me again, "Mariya, don't let her see them."  
  
Slowly I turn my hands over and slide them behind my back.  
  
Latvia raises her brow, "Oh Marie! I didn't see you." Luvia says slowly turning to me, "What are you _doing_ here?"  
  
"Nothing." I say weakly, "Visiting" I press against the wall until my hands and back are flat. I bite my cheek and glare at her falsely smiling face.   
  
She makes an 'O' with her mouth and tilts her head, directing her eyes to where my hands are hidden. “ _Hiding something are we? Marie, nowthat's not very polite_.“ She holds out her hand and makes a motion, inviting me to take it. "Let's see."  
  
I shake my head and press until I'm fully against the window and shoot a desperate look over to Melloi.  
  
“ _Luvia this is inappropriate. The poor girl doesn't even understand what you are doing._ ” He steps in between us, " _Do you want Rin to see you harassing her child_?”  
  
“ _Rin's the reason she can't understand me._ ” Luvia snaps, “I'll fix that.” she raises her and up flicks her wrist, I jump up and I try to shield myself behind Melloi but feel a wave of air rush over me. "Now that she can understand, let me see what you are hiding. "  
  
I stare at her over Melloi's shoulder and blink slowly, I understand her clearly now. Biting the inside of my cheek, I push pass Melloi, "How dare you! You used magic on me!"  
  
Luvia jumps back in surprise at my outburst, but then quickly snaps back, "Please you should be thanking me! Now you sound almost intelligent."  
  
"You sound even more annoying."

 

"You little- Give me your hand!" She snatches my wrist and pulls it up to her face. Melloi grabs her own wrist and try's to pull it away. Luvia's eyes widen at the sight of the back of my hand, she smirks slightly, "Oh?"  
  
"Luvia." Mother stands in the center of the hall with father and the agent on either side. She crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one side, “What do you think you're doing, with your hands on my daughter?”  
  
 Luvia releases me, “Oh Rin, how tragic for you.”  
  
   I let out a sigh of relief and rush over to mother. She uncrosses her arms and embraces me tightly. “My Mariya.” She trembles slightly, she wears the same skirt and blouse as yesterday with her hair falling freely and her under eyes are puffy. “I will fix this.” She whispers before letting me go.  
  
 I give a small nod. “I know.”  
  
 “Really Rin, what are the odds that your family would all be chosen for this?” Luvia says in a mocking tone before turning to father . "Oh and shero if only you had married differently, or at all really."  
  
“Silence yourself Edelfelt. This is no time for jokes.” This time a new voice speaks.  It's Barthomeloi Lorelei . The queen of the clock tower, according to mother she acts more like a director the director himself. She stands at the offices, now open, door. “The Director will see you all now.”  
  
   She steps back from the door and gestures us inside, the Director's office was small, rather small with curtains covering the Windows, keeping out all the light. A redlined lamp sits on the desk casting ominous shadows over the walls and the lower half of the directors face.  The Director sits up straight at his desk extending a hand for us to take a seat. I sit down on the couch across from the desk, I between mother and father while Melloi takes the arm chair off to the side, Luvia and Barthomeloi stand on either side of the desk.  
  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Tohsaka.” The Director says smoothly, “I've heard that you are truly remarkable in more ways than one.”  
  
 I bow my head out of modesty, “Thank you Director, but the pleasure is all mine.”  
  
 “Yes ,” he hums, “it is unfortunate that we all must meet under these circumstances.”  
  
 Lorelei coughs, “Director, you don’t time to make conversation.”  
  
“Yes, you are correct.” He grins, “Despite the Mages Association and the Holy Church's best efforts the Holy Grail war is set to start again with you four to fight as masters.”  
  
“But Lord El Melloi and I  dismantled the Greater Grail in Fuyuki.” Mother speaks up, “There is no-”  
 

“Don’t interrupt Rin, it's rude.” Luvia interrupts  
  
The Director waves her off, “Now miss Edelfelt, this is an unusual situation, we can allow it this time. Please continue Tohsaka.”  
  
Luvia pouts as mother continues, “As I was saying, there is no possible way for the Greater Grail could have restored itself.”  
  
“It's true Director,” Melloi says putting out his cigarette, “Rin, Shirou and myself have done multiple traces at Ryudo temple. Nothing has been found.”  
  
“I am aware of this fact Lord El Melloi, but the Holy Grail is a Holy relic after all.” The Director throws his arms  up, “Who are we to question its will? We are mere mortals.”  
  
Father lashes out suddenly, smashing his fist down on the table cause me and mother to jump, “That thing is no holy relic!”

 

“Shirou!” Mother hisses, reaching across me hold his other hand. They lock eyes with one another, Her gaze softens slightly, almost pleading with him to stop.  
  
He pushes away her hand “No Rin, this is not what was meant for Mariya!” Her it's the table once more and turns his glare to the Director, “My family will not fight in this war.”  
  
“I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Emiya .”  
  
He is standing now, “Fine, then my daughter is not fighting in this war. The war only needs one Tohsaka Mage, and it has one. Mariya does not need to fight.”  
  
Lorelei steps between father and the Director, “Stand down Emiya. Or would you like to pay a visit to your old cell?”

 

  Father reluctantly sits back down, keeping his eyes locked with Lorelei, I take his hand and move it over mine so it covers my command seals. Mother does the same while glaring at the Director, Melloi sits silently hunched over with his hands resting over his mouth. The room is silent again.

“Director.” Melloi speaks up, “You are aware of how I came about my command seals during the fourth war correct?”    
  
The Director responds by averting his glare from mother to Melloi, “Yes, I am fully aware.”    
  
Mother raises her brow, “Oh? Were you not summoned just as the rest of us?”  
  
“I stole my command seals, along with my catalyst, from my old professor. Lord Kayneth Archibald, who later in the war gave up his command seals to his wife, if I remember correctly.” Melloi stretches back in his seat and crosses his arms.   
  
“It's possible to transfer command seals? I am amazed I did not know this.”  
  
“Yes, it is possible to transfer command seals to another if willing.” The Director explains, rubbing his temple, “But with the Grail Wars reputation it is highly unlikely that any Mage will take Mariya’s place in the war. “    
  
“Director if you approve I would be honored to take over her command seals.” Luvia says suddenly.  
   
The Director smiles wickedly exposing his teeth, “Yes perfect, Miss Edelfelt!”  
  
   Mother and Father exchange looks, Father shrugs while mother shakes her head slightly, then they look to me. I have a way out? I bite the inside of my cheek and look over to Luvia and the Director.  Both of them looking eagerly in my direction, I shift uncomfortably, sliding my hand out of my parents’ grasps.   
  
“I-ah.”  
  
   All eyes are on me now. If Luvia takes my command seals I won't have to risk my life fighting, she will go off back to Fuyuki with the he others and fight there. They will finally put an end to the Grail Wars, mother, father and I will go back to our regular life, Melloi can keep playing his imported games and it doesn't matter what Luvia does once this is all over. And all I have to do is wait here for their return, if only it was that black and white. No matter who is fighting lives are in danger and if I give up my seals another life is put at an unnecessary risk. If Luvia wins, then the Clock Tower will have control over the Grail, no one should be allowed that power. I look down at my hands, they are trembling, I look back  up and feel tears start to burn in my eyes. My greatest fears are being realized all at once, and I'm so afraid. Taking a deep breath I stand and smooth out my dress then meet the Director’s eyes. Mother will understand, but I will be breaking father  heart. But I have to do this.  
  
“I will fight in the Holy Grail War”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! I've had a lot of school and work these past months, but with school ending next month I'll be able to post more often. I already have the start or the next few chapter written, I just need to go through them and make some changes.


End file.
